His Scent, My Lust
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: Feliciano has always loved how his brother smelled. It always made Feliciano shiver when he could hug his older brother. What's wrong with sleeping in his bed while he's away working? Little did he know that Lovino was on his way home to find his little brother in his bed. (Itacest, Don't like don't read. NSFW)


It was another stupid day as usual. What was he suppose to do for that tomato bastard? Just to lay around and do nothing in the tomato felid? Well, that's what he did. No one tells Lovino Vargas what to do! Especially a Spaniard for that matter. Lovino was mostly a rebel whenever it came to his boss Antonio. But whenever Antonio found him in the fields doing absolutely nothing, he got a bit of a beat down. Not with fists, but with words. And boy did that bastard know how to insult. How did some of the others expect how Lovino became a dick over the years of his childhood? Antonio.

After he learned his so called lesson, and then helped the bastard with the work he was required to do in the first place, he was tuckered out, and wanted nothing to do but just retire into his bed and sleep for a whole week. Maybe even the rest of the year.

Coming into his room, he began to strip down to his bare form, because that's how he slept, and walked over to his bed to find a stupid lump already in his bed. Who else could it possibly be then his own stupid brother. Lovino wanted to smack him right away and demand him to get out of his bed and return to his own, but it was already the dead of the night, and nothing could wake this dumb pasta loving freak.

Sighing heavily, Lovino moved to the other side of the bed, where he usually didn't sleep, and crawled under the sheets to fade into sleep. Then he began to wonder why Feliciano was sleeping in his bed in the first place. He should have been at that dumb potato bastards house! Not his own! Groaning, he then began to ponder it more in his head. He wasn't in his own bed even! Even worse, he wasn't in the side he usually slept on when they did sleep in the same bed.

Then he head a slight mumble come from Feliciano in his sleep. It sounded like a happy moan. Lovino's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was actually hearing. What his brother having a dirty dream? With the moans he was making, it really did sound like he was. Lovino felt a warm feeling come over his cheeks when he heard his brother's moaning. Was he blushing? N-No! This was Feliciano! He was nothing but a dumb stupid bastard! B-But… He sounded so cute with these moans.

"L-Lovi…" Right then Lovino felt all the blood in his body shift to his nether regions. Was he having a dirty dream about him? No, he couldn't possibly! Feliciano shifted in Lovino's bed and put his nose deeper into Lovino's pillow. "S-Smells good… F-Fratello…" Feliciano purred as he shivered beneath the bed sheets.

That's it, this boy has pushed Lovino to his max. Lovino quickly threw back the sheets and watched his brother shiver with the sheets off his body. Feliciano's eyes shot open, and he looked around frantically as if there was a fire. Then there was Lovino kneeling on the bed with a rather large problem. "F-Fratello… You're home!"

"Damn right I'm home! And when I get home, I expect to fucking use my own bed for sleep! Not find my stupid little brother having naughty dreams in it!"

"L-Lovi, please I was… U-Uh… I came home earlier and I just happened to notice you weren't home. And your bed looked so nice and neat-"

"Your bed is nice and neat too! Why didn't you sleep in it, dumb ass?"  
>"B-Because…"<p>

"Because why?" Lovino paused as he saw Feliciano pause looking rather embarrassed.

"I wanted to smell fratello… Fratello smells so good. And I miss that smell when I'm not home. And you never let me hug you! S-So… I fell asleep on your bed."

"And?" Lovino paused for a moment to gestured at Feliciano.

"And… And what fratello?"

"And why were you having a dirty dream, while smelling my pillow. I can even see your stupid hard on through your dumb boxers! How can you explain that, hmm?" Lovino said in a rather angry tone.

Feliciano gulped and tried to scoot off the bed. Once his foot hit the floor, he tried to sprint off the bed and make a run for it. But before he could even get his second leg off the bed, Lovino grabbed Feliciano's arms and pushed him down on the bed by his stomach. He pinned Feliciano down by holding his wrists, and keeping his feet still by keeping them tangled with his ankles. Lovino's breath was right on Feliciano's neck, and he began to speak slowly.

"Did you have a dirty dream about me fratello?" Lovino said as he put his groin against his clothed ass. Lovino had to bite down on his lip to hold back a moan, but he could clearly hear Feliciano's moan.

"Are you going to tell me, Feliciano?" Lovino pushed deeper against his ass and this time let the moan pass his lips. "D-Damn it… You better tell me now!"

Feliciano's cheeks were bright red, and he couldn't stop noticing how hard his brother was. He could feel everything. "I-I'll tell you f-fratello… Just please get off me."

Hearing those words, Lovino released his grip on Feliciano and sat on his knees waiting for his dumb pasta loving brother to tell him what he was dreaming of. "Go on then. Spit it out!"

Feliciano flinched and then had to look down. He let his eyes slowly drift back up, and then look directly into his elder's hazel green eyes. "It's because… I-I… Well I… I love-"

He was cut off by Lovino slamming his lips against his. Feliciano's eyes widened, and he couldn't believe what his brother was doing. He was actually doing to him. He was kissing him! Actually kissing him like lovers kiss lovers!

When Lovino pulled back, Feliciano had a surprised look upon his face; but almost looked as if he wanted more at the same time. "Y-You." Feliciano was finally able to say.

Lovino nodded with a smirk upon his face. "I kind of figured, idiota." Lovino wiped his lips and then wrapped his arms around Feliciano.

"F-Fratello… Does this m-mean you love me too?"

Lovino pulled back from the hug and flicked the top of Feliciano's head. "Of course! I've always have! Didn't you notice when you were rambling on about that dumb potato bastard?"

"W-Well. Not really… You kind of took off in a hurry, so I couldn't really tell anything. I thought you hated me."

"Hated? No, no, no. I can't hate someone I have feelings for. Even if they are my brother." Lovino said in a low voice. "And if you tell anyone… I will slap you so hard, you're curl will be on the other side of your head for weeks."

Feliciano nodded rapidly and then looked back at Lovino's problem. "F-Fratello still has a-"

"I know… That's your fault with all your moaning in your sleep. And you better take care of it too."

"M-Me?" Feliciano stuttered out as he looked back at Lovino's grin. "B-But… It's so big!"

Lovino let out a chuckle and then shifted in a way so that Feliciano could see his whole body. "Come on fratello… I know how long you've been lusting for me. Just go ahead and taste it. The better you make it wet, the more it won't hurt going in."

"Going in!? You don't mean-"

"Oh I do mean… And I know you want it. Don't deny it Feliciano. I want it too." Lovino said with a purr that almost made Feliciano melt.

It's true, Feliciano really has been lusting for his brother for a while. His finger have been in dark places, and he couldn't stop himself no matter how hard he tried. But just looking at Lovino now looked like he was offering himself up like a feast.

Ever so slowly Feliciano moved to Lovino's groin and put his lips over his member. He could smell that scent he adored so very much. Then he found himself sucking off his own brother. But he actually liked it. It tasted just the way he always dreamed of. The scent was over whelming him, and he couldn't help but moan as he was bobbing up and down.

"Mios Dio… Feli… T-That feels so good!" Lovino could hear a giggle behind Feliciano's moans, and that's when his eyebrows perked up. He really was a naughty boy at heart. Lovino allowed Feliciano to get off in order to take his tank top, along with his boxers off. And there they were. Two naked brothers just giving into their desires.

Lovino could barley take anymore of this desire. He was going to climax any second with the way Feli was sucking him off. "F-Feliciano… I-I'm going to-"

Feliciano knew what Lovino was about to do, and pulled back. He opened his mouth wide and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. He wanted every last drop to hit his face. Then just like he wanted, ribbons of Lovino's seed shot from him and landed on Feliciano. On his tongue, his cheeks, his eyelids, and nose. Feliciano took a deep breath and savored this scent that belonged to his brother.

Lovino opened his eyes to gaze at him and almost lost it again. Feliciano looked so very naughty with the way he was licking up every last drop that landed on his face. Lovino gulped and then moved closer to Feliciano's lips. "What a naughty fratello I have." The elder then slammed his lips against his, not minding that some of his seed was still on it, and just that he wanted to kiss his dear little brother.

With that kiss, Lovino found his member hard once again. He pushed Feliciano down on the bed, and spread his legs apart. "Forgive me fratello… This may hurt… But only for a short while I promise."

The younger nodded and then began to feel two large fingers prodding at his entrance. He bit back on tongue, and felt tears rolling down his eyes. Lovino was right, it did hurt. But that soon changed when his fingers found the exact spot Feliciano has been missing for all these years. He arched his back and let out a large noise when he felt Lovino's finger grace his prostate.

"L-Lovino! There! O-Oh, hit there again!" The younger cried.

The elder licked his lips and stroked himself slowly to prepare himself to be sheathed inside of his little brother. This is what he desired for all these years. To finally be one with his little Italy.

"Bene… I'm going to put it in now." Lovino said slowly as he pushed the head of his twitching member at his entrance. Feliciano nodded and gripped into the sheets waiting to feel his brother slam into him.

But he didn't slam into him… He was slow and gentle. How bizzare. With the way Lovino usually always acts, Feliciano was almost positive he was going to pound right into him without mercy. But he was actually loving. Why was that?

"F-Fratello… You're so gentle… W-Why?"

Lovino's eyes shifted to Feliciano's and then a warm blush laid upon his tan cheeks. "It's because… Well… I don't want to ever hurt the one I love. And I thought you knew this by know since we got this far. Tí amo fratellino. I always have." Lovino leaned down close to Feliciano's lips and kissed his so tenderly.

When he pulled back, there were small tears in Feliciano's eyes. He couldn't believe this. His brother actually had a gentle side inside him. And it was all because of him. "Tí amo troppo Fratellone."

After hearing that, Lovino began to move his hips around in small circles so that Feliciano could get used to his size. Then when small moans began to escape from Feliciano, Lovino pulled away until he was barley out, then slowly pushed back in.

Feliciano's eyes were slammed shut, and soft gentle moans were escaping his lips. His arms wrapped around Lovino's neck, and he pulled him down close to him so that he could moan into his elder's ears.

"F-Faster… Per favore…" He whispered softly.

That's all Lovino needed before his hips began to pick up speed and push a little faster into his younger.

"Faster Lovino! Dio! It feels so good!" Feliciano moaned loudly.

Lovino did as he was told, and began to pick up an even faster rhythm inside of his brother. He felt his whole body jolt with every thrust. It truly felt it was meant to be. Like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together after being lost for so long.

Feliciano could fell his climax approaching and his fingernails began to dig into Lovino's back. "A-Ah! It's coming! I'm going to cum! L-Lovino! Tí amo! Tí amo!" Feliciano cried.

With a few more thrusts deep inside of Feliciano, the younger arched his back and moaned so very loudly into Lovino's ear, he thought he was going to go deaf. But it was like the cry of an angel to Lovino. And soon he follow suite.

The elder slammed one last time into his younger and filled him up to the brim. Feliciano milked every last drop out of him brother, and kept moaning on how much he wanted it to be inside him. To have Lovino's smell always apart of him.

When Lovino pulled back, he reached across the bedside table and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe them up. He cleaned up Feliciano's stomach, along with his.

They both fell back on the bed breathing heavily, with sweat falling off their brows. They both turned to face each other, and they simply smiled at one another.

"Fratello." Feliciano started.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too… Idiota." Lovino chuckled and then pecked his brother's lips before bringing the blankets over both of them. And allowing sleep to overtake them.

**I made this because there aren't that many Fanfics of these two out there, and I decided as my Christmas present to all those who ship these two cuties, gets to have this. Your welcome **

**Alright, now for the copyrighs and such:**  
><strong>I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form. This is just a fanfiction<strong>  
><strong>Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>


End file.
